Prior-art non-contact cards are manufactured in a rather complex manner, because they comprise more often than not a module formed by an interconnected integrated circuit and electric coil, which implies a series of preliminary operations before a single module is manufactured. With or without a module, these cards are laminated and have three or more layers of insulating material on top of each other, while their thickness is standardized at 0.76 mm. The multiplicity of the number of layers to be assembled renders this thickness hard to obtain with the right precision.
For a non-contact card not comprising a pre-manufactured support module of electric elements (integrated circuit and coil), European patent application EP 0 737 935 A2 is cited, but it would be considered that the assembly formed by the layer 1 which is sufficiently thin and has the same surface as the card, and the integrated circuit and the coil 6 which are attached thereto while being functional (see FIG. 1A of this patent application) form a module. It will be noted that in this pseudo-module the coil stretches out in the same plane that is the upper plane of the layer 1. For completing the card so that the electric elements are protected, it is also necessary to lay over the entire surface of the layer 1 a central layer of adhesive insulating paste-like material 9 for embedding the coil and the integrated circuit until a plane surface is obtained, and also to cover each side of the assembly thus obtained by a protective foil.
It is an object of the invention to provide a non-contact electronic card which does not comprise an intermediate module so as to reduce the number of operations necessary for its manufacture.
It is a further object of the invention to reduce the number of layers or foils of insulating material necessary for its manufacture to two.